


Comfort in Threes

by severity_softly



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Butt Plugs, Kinky, M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severity_softly/pseuds/severity_softly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer likes to wear the gifts his lovers gave him under his clothes at all times. (Originally published March 2009.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort in Threes

**Author's Note:**

> No dialogue and no plot whatsoever. The lovely innerslytherin gave this a quick beta! :)

Spencer liked the metal ones Dave had bought him. They had a nice weight to them. They never let Spencer forget they were there. The problem was that the team went through metal detectors on a somewhat regular basis, and it would have been embarrassing to explain, to say the least.

So he wore them when they weren't on call, and the rubber ones Aaron had bought became his regular toys of choice. When Spencer forgot he was wearing it, he only had to wiggle in his chair to be reminded of the plug's thickness buried inside him. Aaron and Dave always caught him doing it, and glanced up at him. If no one was looking but them, Spencer could see the heat in their gazes, but it never interfered with their work.

Of course, that depended a lot on who you were asking. Dave was a lot riskier than Aaron, and the toy made for easy entry without preparation. Spencer liked the slight friction and mild discomfort that came with just spit slicked over Dave as Dave bent him over a table. It made Spencer feel alive when everything was dying around them.

There were police department storage closets, and under-the-desk quick sucks. On one memorable occasion, Dave had taken him in the men's restroom of a high school they were investigating at--after the case was closed of course--and Dave had been so desperate for relief after what had been a grueling week and a half of chasing and being chased by their unsub.

Aaron was the least happy with that incident above all the others (which he also disapproved of), and he'd made them both shower before they collapsed in bed with him to drive his body to breathtaking heights of pleasure.

Aaron saved taking advantage of Spencer's choice of under-the-underwear choice of accessory for when they were home. He drove into Spencer's body easily ( _with_ proper lubrication), sinking in and pushing little whimpers from Spencer's throat as he used Spencer's pliant body for his release. Dave got beneath Spencer and sucked him on occasion, and sometimes he'd fist Spencer's cock to completion over his face, letting the pearly fluid stripe his lips and cheek.

It seemed like ages ago that Spencer's life had felt so bleak, after Texas, when Dave and Aaron had decided they were going to take care of him, to hold him and comfort him through his hard time. He'd lay between them at nights, feeling safe for the first time in years. And when he was comfortable with that, they had started showing him comfort in other ways, ways that had unlocked Spencer's body like he hadn't thought was possible.

He was warm with the knowledge that he had these men, men who cared for him deeply, to go home to every night. Aaron would kiss him as Dave stripped his clothes off and wiggled the end of the toy that was ever-present these days, a reminder of his two lovers when he needed it, causing Spencer to gasp against Aaron's lips as they moved down his throat.

Spencer knew no human power could ever take away his pain, but on nights when the three of them were alone together, things felt pretty damn good.


End file.
